Meet the Parents
by Russian Blue Witch
Summary: After ten weeks of all the women in his life finding other men, Taro finally has a date. And not just with anyone, but with Ayano Aishi- the modest heroine who's helped everyone in Akademi High. But during the date, Ayano's parents abruptly return from overseas, and something seems... off about them.


Maybe the letters weren't coming anymore.

Taro's heart was pounding as he returned his book to his bookbag. After the debacle with the Student Council the whole school was still in shock. Maybe she wouldn't find time to leave a note.

But even when one of Akademi's teachers had been arrested a few weeks ago, there'd still been a letter. Nothing shook his mysterious admirer. Right?

Taro reached his locker. As he undid his inside shoes, he realized his hands were shaking.

It was just a girl. His life could be complete without women. He shouldn't be so nervous. Right?

But after getting his hopes up so many times and being disappointed so many times...

He rested his hand on the cold metal of the locker door. No. Not this one. She was different. She loved him. She'd still be here.

Sighing, he swung open the locker door.

That pink paper he'd grown to love rested next to his outdoor shoes, neatly folded.

Relieved, Taro didn't even stop to switch shoes; he unfolded the paper and read the sweet cursive font.

And felt his heart stop.

_Meet me at the cherry tree._

Taro made it all the way outside before realizing he'd still forgotten his shoes.

* * *

Taro's legs were burning as he ran outside for the second time, this time with proper footwear. When he reached the hill he slowed down, panting as he climbed up to the beautiful tree, scattering gentle pink petals like fairy dust.

He could see someone shift slightly on the other side of the tree trunk. Taro felt his heart race, for more reasons that just a reaction to his sprint.

Taro rested his hand against the rough bark of the tree, taking a moment to catch his breath, and giving the girl on the other side a chance to work up her courage.

It had to be her; she had to be ready. All the signs pointed to her. If it wasn't...

The girl on the other side poked her face around the tree trunk. Black hair framed her face, grey eyes shone with excitement, her lips curled into a bright but nervous smile.

Taro broke into a smile as well, one he hoped was warm and inviting. "It _was_ you."

Ayano's gaze suddenly dropped to the grass. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't be so modest." Taro reached out to grab her shoulder. "After what happened with the Student Council, everyone knows your name."

Ayano looked alarmed. "I-"

"Also, Hanako is terrible at keeping secrets." Taro laughed lightly.

Ayano nervously laughed with.

Oh dear. He hoped he hadn't ruined it. Not after waiting so long...

"I... I was hoping it would be you," Taro said.

"You... you were?" Gosh, Ayano looked so like a hopeful little girl when she was nervous.

"Look, Osana tried to hide it, but her older sister told me everything. About the mess you helped her get out of."

"It... it was nothing..." Ayano didn't meet his gaze.

"No, it was everything. There's a lot of stories being told about you, Ayano. About all the people you've helped. I know you never wanted credit but that only made me love you more."

"L-love?" Ayano turned to face Taro, an awed expression on her face.

Taro took both her shoulders and pulled her closer. "I already know you're an amazing woman, Ayano. I'd love to get to know you... if you'll have me."

Ayano smiled, then wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Oh, Senpai!"

"O-okay then!" Taro carefully hugged her back. "So... would Saturday-"

"Now maybe?"

"Now?" Taro racked his brain for a moment. "Uh... right... J-just let me text my parents, unless..."

"Okay, perfect!" Ayano's expression was flushed with daring. Taro got the impression she was also intimidated by how fast this was moving, but neither of them were about to hit the brakes. "I have movies at home. That sound good?"

"Great!" Taro pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. "O-okay. Great! See how this... goes!"

* * *

Ayano had all his favorites.

Even the classic black and white films Osana teased him about. Even the cheesy monster movies he hid under his bed.

Taro was still staring at the DVD cabinet in silent awe when Ayano returned with popcorn.

"Any of them look good to you?" she asked, setting the bowl on the table.

"Well, I..." His eyes finally found a title he wasn't familiar with. "What's... _It Lurks in the Love Hotel_?"

Ayano blanched. "Th-that was my mom's; it's just a horror B movie..."

"I like bad movies. Ironically. Sometimes."

"It'sreallynotforafirstdate," Ayano muttered, cheeks turning bright red.

Taro took a few seconds to decipher that sentence. "O-oh... urk."

"B-but if you want B horror!" Ayano snapped to attention. "There's a collection in the basement; I'll be right back."

"I can help you look-" Taro started after her.

"No!" Ayano whirled around, a look of complete horror on her face. Then her expression abruptly softened. "I mean, no, that's fine; I'd rather you... didn't see..."

"That's fine." Taro held his palms out toward her in surrender. "I won't ask."

Every family had one room they didn't let company see, he supposed.

Actually... where were Ayano's parents?

Taro sat down on the couch and nibbled popcorn for a minute before Ayano came back, carrying a shoebox full of VHS tapes.

"My dad collected these," she said, setting them down on the table.

The tapes all had colored stickers on them with a few capital letters.

"Your parents like horror?" Taro asked.

"...Maybe?" Ayano laughed nervously.

Taro met her gaze quizzically. "Where are your parents anyway?"

"Overseas. Business." Ayano fingered through the tapes with red stickers and pulled out one labelled NT. "Nuclear Tortoise sound good?"

Taro leaned back into the couch cushions. "...Sure. Ayano, is... is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be!?" Ayano blurted out. "We're together, and..."

"You seem scared."

Ayano shook her head. "I just..." She swallowed. "They've just been gone... a long time... and neither of them knows when their business will wrap up."

"They didn't... _leave_ you did they?" Taro leaned closer to her, concerned.

"No, no, it's not like that. They still talk to me and tell me they love me." Ayano swiftly walked over to the TV. "I'm just so... I've wanted this night so long. Let's worry about that tomorrow, please?"

Taro stood up and placed his hand on her back. "You can tell me anything, Ayano. I promise."

Ayano reached over her shoulder and squeezed his hand. "Thanks.. for the offer. But I... I really just want to have fun tonight."

"Tomorrow, then?" Taro ran his thumb along her finger.

"Tomorrow," she squeaked. Taro could see her ears turn red.

Was this adorably shy girl really the same girl the whole school had been whispering about?

While Ayano fumbled with the tape player, Taro sat back down on the couch and tried to steady his nerves. He finally was on a date. After weeks of thinking girls liked him, only to have them gently say they liked him better as a friend, he'd almost given up hope of ever finding love.

Almost. Except for the love letters.

And now that the mysterious author of those notes was on a first date with him, he couldn't afford to ruin it.

So... was it too soon to put his arm around her shoulder? Or would she be disappointed if he didn't?

It wasn't just that he was scared of losing her. He was scared of making her sad. She'd pined for him for a long time and had finally gotten up the courage to ask him. He wanted her dreams to come true.

Ayano nervously sat on the couch, hands folded discretely in her lap, not all the way on the other side of the couch, but a good two feet away.

Practically a wall.

While opening credits rolled, Taro reached for popcorn and carefully slid a little closer, checking if she reacted. Ayano hesitated, then did the same maneuver herself.

Good signs.

By the time the titular monster had finally shown up, the two of them were sitting only a few inches apart.

Then, even so gently, Ayano leaned her head into Taro's shoulder.

Taro draped an arm around her and pulled her a little closer in a brief side hug. Ayano giggled quietly.

Then, while the tortoise was destroying toy buildings, Taro shifted slightly... and then felt Ayano's arm snaking around his waist.

Taro yelped. Ayano started back, alarm in her gray eyes.

Taro waved a hand dismissively and smiled. "S-sorry, I wasn't mad! Just ticklish."

Ayano's expression softened with relief, and then her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Oh, you're ticklish, are you?"

Taro's face twisted into mock horror. "You wouldn't-"

Ayano pounced, fingers squirming all along his sides.

Taro fell backwards onto the couch, gasping with laughter. "No! Stop! I beg you!" He laughed so hard tears popped into his eyes.

"Ayano!"

Sound of many running feet.

Taro sat up so fast, he lost his balance on the couch. He caught a brief glimpse of the two adults who'd entered- a woman with long black hair and a man with unkempt gray hair- before toppling onto the floor, banging his head on the coffee table on the way down. "Oww!"

"No!" Ayano screamed in horror, dropping to her knees to cradle Taro and gently feel his skull. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! How bad is it?"

"I'll get ice!" a woman's voice shouted.

Taro carefully felt the back of his head and winced. "Sorry... that was stupid..." He looked over at Ayano to see her crying. "No, please, don't feel bad. Accidents happen."

"Here we are!" The woman swept around the couch, holding out a small pink ice pack.

"Thanks." As Taro took the ice pack from the woman, he finally got a clear look at her face.

And for a second he thought he'd made a mistake, and it was really Ayano who'd given him the ice pack.

The clear, cold gray eyes with that bright spark inside were the same. The slightly faded straight black hair framed the same gently narrow face.

"Mrs. Aishi…?" Taro asked.

"Aww, and so clever too!" She cupped her hand around one cheek, giggling mischievously. "Truly a treasure, Ayano!"

"Mom!" Ayano's grip on Taro's waist tightened. "Please; it's weird enough as it is..."

"I think you can let go," Taro told Ayano as he rubbed the ice against his head injury. "It's just a little bump..."

"Then what was happening a minute ago?" a male voice asked.

A man leaned over the back of the couch to stare at Taro, and Taro felt his heart stop.

The man wore his stringy hair a little long, but his face was familiar.

It was the face Taro saw in the mirror every morning.

Taro was too shocked to realize how rudely he was staring. The man met Taro's stare with equal alarm. In fact he almost looked... afraid.

"C-can I help you to the couch?" Ayano asked.

"Don't be so shy, Ayano!" Mrs. Aishi said, still with a strange sing song to her voice. "How about we make your senpai some snacks?"

"Sorry?" Taro said as Ayano helped him to his feet. He didn't really need the help for medical reasons, but he felt comforted by her touch. A reminder that someone sane was still in the house, even as he felt like he was losing it. "Um... my name's Taro."

"Oh, Taro! Adorable." Mrs. Aishi beamed.

"You never said a word!" The man said to Ayano. He didn't sound happy. Or mad. He almost sounded frantic.

As Ayano settled Taro back on the couch, Taro caught a glimpse of her pained expression. "Sorry, dad..."

"This is our first date and it was kind of sudden," Taro said.

"Oh, I know how it is!" Mrs. Aishi chuckled.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Ayano's dad muttered. "So fast, and I..."

"What was that, sweetiepie?" Mrs. Aishi asked, staring at Ayano's dad intently without losing her smile.

Taro squeezed the ice pack against his head and forced himself to stand. The effort made him slightly dizzy. "You know, it sounds like you have a lot to talk about... I should be going home..."

"Going home!?" Mrs. Aishi wheeled to face Taro. "Ayano hasn't told you yet?"

"Told me what?" Taro asked.

Ayano lunged over and grabbed her mom's arm. "That there's, uh, a household rule that, um... we need to talk! Alone!"

"All right, your dad and I-" Mrs. Aishi said.

"No, Mom, you and me! Now!" Ayano pulled Mrs. Aishi toward the basement stairs.

Mrs. Aishi's smile vanished for the first time since Taro had seen her; she looked a little grave.

As Taro turned away from the basement stairs, he realized Mr. Aishi was now sitting on the floor. His face was ghostly white and he hugged his knees to his chest, still muttering to himself.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Taro knelt by his side and put a hand on his shoulder.

Mr. Aishi's hands shot out and gripped Taro's shoulders like vices. "That girl in the news! You knew her!?"

"What? Not really," Taro said. "Wait, you're talking about the... incident at... Akadem-"

"Yes! That one! Are you sure?" Mr. Aishi's panic was evident.

"We'd never spoken before," Taro said. "Oh... but it must have been stressful for you, having your daughter accused of murder when you had no forwarding address?"

Mr. Aishi's expression turned gloomy. "I... lost track of news at home. By the time I found out, it was... too late..."

"I... I'm sorry." Taro gently unfastened Mr. Aishi's hands and held them in his own. "But the whole school really came together for her sake. The real killer was caught, and I'm just glad Ayano-"

"The 'real killer'- did you know _her_?" Mr. Aishi pressed.

"Not re- why did you say that weirdly?" Taro asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You sounded sarcastic..." Taro blinked and stood up, horrified. "You don't believe Ayano's innocent."

It wasn't a question, but Mr. Aishi's expression, sad but unsurprised at Taro's words, confirmed it.

"How could you!? Your own daughter?" Taro planted his hands on his hips. "You'd really think something like that of her? What kind of father are you?"

Mr. Aishi didn't stand up. He just looked fixedly at his knees. "You don't understand..."

"And you don't even know your own daughter! I told you the whole school supported her, and you know why? Ayano's an absolute angel!" Taro started ticking people off on his fingers. "Just ask Osana, or the drama club, or-or the Student Council or the delinquents or anyone! And I don't just mean petty stuff either; she actually landed a teacher in jail!"

"What? For what?" Mr. Aishi asked.

"For... for..." Taro's chest felt icy. It was still too soon. "...not murder. It's probably also news..." he muttered.

Mr. Aishi didn't answer. After a moment, his shoulders heaved and a strangled sob escaped him.

Taro relaxed into a less confrontational pose. "Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.

From the basement came the sound of moving furniture, like a chair was being scraped across the floor.

"BECAUSE IT'S TRADITION!" Mrs. Aishi's voice shrieked. "BECAUSE WHY BE ALONE WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ANYMORE!? DO YOU WANT THIS OR NOT?"

Taro felt a chill run down his spine. He took a few steps back. "I r-really should go..."

Ayano must have answered her mom's question in a more normal volume, because although Taro didn't hear anything, when Mrs. Aishi yelled next, it was a chance of subject.

"OF COURSE HE DOES! BECAUSE I MADE HIM! YOU DON'T ASK! YOU TAKE! YOU COMPELL! YOU GET YOUR WAY, YOU ALWAYS GET YOUR WAY, BECAUSE YOU ARE AN AISHI AND THAT'S WHAT WE DO!"

Mr. Aishi looked up, his eyes streaked with tears. "Run. Run. Run."

Taro turned and ran for the front door. His hands were on the knob when he felt fingers dig into his shoulders. He was pushed forward, his face slamming into the front door, making him cry out in surprise.

Mrs. Aishi whirled Taro around to face her, only briefly releasing her grip on his shoulders. Her smile went from ear to ear, but her eyes looked dead. "And where are you headed?"

"H-home," Taro choked out.

"Silly boy. Your home is with your beloved, isn't it?" She tipped her head back and laughed, a cartoonishly maniacal laugh that would have made Taro laugh too, if her fingers weren't pinching him like a vise.

"Mom, no! Stop!" Ayano's horrified face was over Mrs. Aishi's shoulder. "Taro, do something!"

But Taro's legs felt too weak to move. As Mrs. Aishi dragged him away from the door he could barely manage to stumble along.

"Don't worry you two; you'll all feel better in the morning," Mrs. Aishi said.

"Taro told his parents where he'd be!" Ayano grabbed her mom's arm. "Don't be like this!"

"But that's why you wasted so much time being nice to people, wasn't it?" Mrs. Aishi beamed over her shoulder as she dragged Taro to the basement stairs. "Now you have a whole school willing to testify to your innocence, despite all evidence to the contrary!"

"That wasn't a waste!" Ayano stomped her foot. "Don't you see!? My senpai came to be with me of his own free will, and he would have come back without me having to keep him, but you ruined everything!"

"What?" Taro said, his head swimming.

Mrs. Aishi looked stunned. She looked from Taro's face to Ayano's face. "What... did... you say?"

Ayano's eyes were fixed on Taro. She gasped and covered her hand with her mouth.

Taro wasn't sure what she was seeing; he felt like his own expression was pretty blank.

Weeks and weeks of everyone believing Ayano was a good person.

And now it came out it was all an act.

Slowly, Mrs. Aishi let go of Taro's shoulder and plunged her hand into a skirt pocket. "I... see."

"I didn't m-mean it like that, Senpai..." Ayano squeaked.

"Don't call me that!" Taro shouted at her.

"Indeed." Mrs. Aishi said drily. "This is not your senpai."

"But I-"

"Ayano. If he was your senpai, you wouldn't have stood for spending so much time away from him. You wouldn't be able to bear the thought of being without him for one single evening."

"Can I go now?" Taro whimpered, attempting to twist out of Mrs. Aishi's grip. But she was as immovable as an iron statue.

"I don't think that's true anymore!" Tears ran down Ayano's cheeks.

"What do you know!?" Mrs. Aishi shouted over her shoulder at her daughter. "You haven't even meet your senpai yet, you poor deluded girl." She pulled her hand out of her pocket, holding a small brown thing, about the size and shape of a cigarette lighter. "Now stop crying and we'll fix the mess you made."

Mrs. Aishi pushed a button on the brown item, and a metal blade sprang out, the blade dark red with dried blood.

"What are you-" Taro shouted.

Mrs. Aishi plunged the blade toward him.

Ayano let out a wild cry. She leapt forward. Her arms wrapped around her mom's shoulders. She threw her whole body weight into flinging both of them down the basement stairs.

Mrs. Aishi's cry of surprise unfroze Taro. As the pair hurtled into the darkness, his hand shot out, grabbing Ayano's collar. He managed to yank her back onto the landing while Mrs. Aishi tumbled down the stairs.

There was a wet thud. But not a cry. Not even a groan of pain.

Taro and Ayano stood silent, his hand still digging into the fabric of her shirt. Her breathing was fluttery.

Then she stepped back, gasping in pain.

"It... it _hurts_," she sobbed, pressing one hand to her mouth. "Why does it hurt?"

Mr. Aishi materialized from wherever he'd been hiding. He wrapped one arm around his daughter's shoulder. "What kind of hurt?"

"Like illness. Like I'm... I don't know... it hurts and I don't know why!" Ayano sobbed.

Taro tentatively took one step into the basement, feeling for a light switch. When he found it, he clicked it on.

One dim bulb illuminated a concrete floor with a sturdy wooden chair in the middle of it. A chair with rope coiled around it. Like someone had been tied to it.

Mrs. Aishi lay at the foot of the chair, her head resting against the seat where it must have been struck. Blood pooled from the wound onto the concrete below. Her gray eyes were empty and unseeing.

Taro turned the light back off and turned to the father and daughter. "I should c-call 911."

"No." Mr. Aishi pushed Ayano into Taro's arms. "You take her. I'll call."

Ayano tried to back away, alarm on her face, but Taro pulled her into a hug. "Shh, it... it's okay to cry," he said, not sure what to say.

Ayano didn't return the hug. She shook her head, her ponytail swishing as she screwed up her eyes, failing to stem the flow of tears.

Taro's hands were shaking and his head spinning. Everything had happened so fast that it was hard to believe it was real.

Someone had died.

Some

one

died.

Taro's arms felt like they were spasming as he tightened his grip around Ayano's waist, pulling her nearly close enough for their faces to smack together. At the last minute she weaved her head over his shoulder, gasping in surprise.

Holding onto her like she was a thread to his sanity.

"Sh-she's gone," Ayano whispered, almost to herself. "I pushed her to the other side and suddenly... I felt something. Guilt? Is this... is this guilt?"

Taro gently pulled away so he could take Ayano's face in his hands, holding her so he could make eye contact with her.

"It was too fast. Too scary. You didn't know what would happen or you wouldn't have..."

Taro couldn't finish the sentence.

"Wouldn't I?" Ayano gently wrapped her hands around his, lowering their entwinned hands to waist level. "Why would I choose her over you?"

Her gaze was steady and the tone of her voice low and monotone. She stared into the middle distance over his shoulder. Her expression slid to blank, the wetness of her cheeks the only sign that she'd been crying.

"You still don't understand how special you are, do you?" Ayano rubbed her thumb in small circles along the back of Taro's hand. "You're kind and compassionate and generous and patient with everyone. You fill the world with color and warmth and detail."

"Oh, I wouldn't..." Taro said.

"No!" Ayano gripped his hands tightly, digging her nails into his skin. "You have to stop saying that! Stop freezing up every time a woman drags you around! You're worth saving, and I need you to understand that, because I'm not always going to be there to protect you..." She stifled a sob as tears appeared again. "Because maybe one day I... I'll be the woman hurting you." She was shivering, like a startled rabbit. "Just like... M-mom."

During the investigation into the murder at Akademi last week, the story of Ayano's mother had become common gossip among the students. Taro had always trusted the police and the court system; if they'd declared Ryoba Aishi innocent, it wasn't his place to question them. Even if they really had messed up, what difference would his opinion make?

It had never occurred to him what it might mean for Ayano if it turned out the murder accusation had been the truth. To grow up under that kind of legacy...

"That reporter was right, wasn't he?" Taro let go of Ayano's hands and gripped her shoulders. "How long have you known?"

Ayano stared at the floor. "Please... I don't..."

"Ayano, I..." It really was the wrong time for this, Taro supposed. Then again, he wanted this settled before the police arrived. "I said you were an angel, and I still believe that!" Overstating, but maybe a lie was kindest now. "You're nothing like your mother, no matter how scared you are. You can tell me anything. I promise."

Ayano just shook her head.

Taro felt his stomach knot up with dread. "The... the story Megami told me about... about that day Osana and I had lunch together..."

He felt Ayano tense up under his grip.

"When I saw her collapse and start choking, I was so scared... so scared she was fading and I... she's my best friend and I thought I'd have to just watch as she..." Taro shut his eyes. "But then you swooped in and carried her off and did... did something, and saved her, and I never could even find you to thank you because you were always hiding from me. You were like a guardian angel."

"Stop. Just stop." Ayano muttered.

"I didn't believe... couldn't believe Megami when she told me that... that crazy story that you were the one who poisoned Osana in the first place."

"And now...?" Ayano whispered.

"I..." Taro paused. She was so scared. "Well. You tell me."

Ayano didn't answer.

"Osana's alive and very happy with her new boyfriend. I'm not mad. Please just... I want to understand. Please."

Ayano took a shaky breath.

"You could have killed her, but you didn't. What made you stop?"

Ayano slowly looked up to meet his gaze. "I saw... I saw your face, as you watched her, and I... I realized that I'd hurt you. I had some antidote on hand just in case you accidentally ate any poison yourself, but when I saw your face... heard your cry... I realized that there was something the same. That even though you weren't in physical pain that I'd still hurt you, and I... knew if I just watched, I... I'd never live with myself..."

"So you saved her life."

"I saved her from _me_."

"But you saved her."

Ayano sucked in air through her teeth, like she was in pain.

"Then you knew better than to try that again, right?" Taro pressed.

"I... realized maybe there was another way to get what I want. Besides how... my mom did things. How she told me was best, to get things done." Ayano shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

"Do you need to sit down?" Taro asked.

Ayano nodded slightly; Taro guided her back to the couch. They sat side by side, Taro with his arm around Ayano's shoulder as she leaned forward, her clasped hands between her knees.

"Something... happened..." Ayano whispered.

"Hm?" Taro leaned closer.

"I'd never really had... friends before. I didn't really understand. I imitated how happy and sad other people looked, because it made it easier to blend in. But I never really felt anything like that, until I met you. I always knew I was different, that there was something others had that I didn't, but I didn't really know..."

Taro nodded, though this was still kind of flying over his head. He vaguely remembered reading about sociopathy in psychology class, but he hadn't recalled it being genetic... was that what Ayano was describing?

"I started doing favors for Osana. I just was hoping if I got her to think I was nice, maybe I could talk her out of want you or... or something." Ayano lifted her head to stare straight in front of her. "But the more we ended up talking together, and the more other girls and boys I met... something happened. Like every one of them was a tiny piece of you."

"You mean they made you happy, too?" Taro asked.

"They did. They really did." Ayano straightened up and rested her back against the couch cushions. "By the time Megami came to the school, I felt entirely different. Like my world was larger, or... something."

Taro pulled her into a side hug. But something was weighing on him now.

"Your mom... it was an accident."

Ayano shook her head. She was shaking. "I would do it again to keep you safe. I don't know what I was planning anymore, but I guess it doesn't matter."

Taro remembered Mrs. Aishi lying, her stare blank, her head bloody. He shut his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear the image.

"But what about... Info Chan."

He felt Ayano tense under his grip and heard her inhale sharply in a high pitched squeak.

"Everyone wanted you declared innocent so much..."

"I. Did. Not." Ayano's voice was trembling. "I didn't. I really didn't. It really was someone else. You-"

"Okay. I believe you. I... believe you." Taro pulled her closer and Ayano rested her head on his shoulder. Taro gently stroked her soft black hair.

"I don't want you to have to hide from me," Taro said. "I don't want you to be afraid. I already know what kind of good you can do; you can tell me all your secrets. I won't leave you over those."

Ayano sniffled. "That's more... than I ever dreamed of."

The sound of sirens approached. The pair reluctantly came apart.

"Hey, um... you probably can't sleep here if it's a crime scene," Taro said. "I'm sure we can put you up at my place, if you'd like. If they don't, um, take you into custody or something crazy like that..."

Ayano smiled. "I... I'd like that."


End file.
